Épilogue d'épilogue
by Nott-FF
Summary: Quatre ans après la destruction de No. 6, Shion attend toujours... / Petite addition à l'épilogue du roman.


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de No. 6 et son univers appartiennent à Asano Atsuko

**Note** : Bon, première fois que je poste quelque chose ici. Mon but était surtout de faire que mes fantasmes deviennent réalité (ou presque !), donc il ne s'agit que d'un petit chapitre plein d'hormones féminines (même si j'ai quand même fait en sorte que les personnages restent les mêmes, c'est pas drôle sinon).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le soleil brillait et le vent soufflait doucement. Shion était tranquillement assis sur son balcon, un livre à la main. Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres lui fit lever la tête. Il regarda autour de lui et sourit. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'il avait retrouvé son ancienne maison de Chronos, quartier qui était parti en fumée avec la destruction des murs de No. 6.<br>Quatre ans qu'il attendait, tous les jours sans exception, assis à cette terrasse, la fenêtre grande ouverte. Il avait la conviction qu'il reviendrait un jour, que cette séparation avait été nécessaire. Toutes ces années avaient servi à combler le fossé qui les éloignait l'un de l'autre.

Et aujourd'hui, Shion savait. Il savait que le moment était venu. Tout comme ils s'étaient retrouvés la première fois après quatre ans de séparation. Alors, Shion se leva et s'approcha du bord du balcon. Accroché à la rambarde, il scruta le paysage plus intensément. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, et il sentait l'espoir l'envahir à chaque seconde. Il ressentait que son ami n'était plus très loin, qu'il se rapprochait, et que bientôt enfin, enfin ils seraient réunis.  
>Il le lui avait dit.<p>

« _Plus de baiser d'adieu._ »

Alors ce baiser ne pouvait signifier une séparation définitive. Il le lui avait promis. Il reviendrait. Il devait lui montrer qu'il avait grandi, qu'il était prêt. Qu'ils étaient prêts.

Shion sourit de plus belle en sentant le souffle dans ses cheveux. Il s'imagina se laisser emporter par le vent, se transformer en une centaine de feuilles... Qu'il aimait cette sensation de liberté ! Il eut soudain l'envie de se battre contre ce vent rageur. Il gonfla ses poumons et, tout comme il y avait maintenant huit ans, il hurla de toutes ses forces, essayant de couvrir tous les bruits qui l'entouraient. Il cria encore et encore, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois l'air totalement envolé de ses poumons. Il regarda alors le ciel et profita des derniers rayons de soleil qui pointaient à l'horizon. Il se sentait satisfait, heureux.  
>Car il savait. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner. Il le sentait. Il ferma les yeux et sourit, serein.<p>

« Tu en as mis du temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail.

- … Je t'ai attendu...

- Je sais. Et je suis là.

- Oui. »

Shion se retourna et plongea ses yeux ambrés dans ceux, gris, de Nezumi. Il avait toujours été hypnotisé par cette couleur si particulière, qui lui rappelait l'orage mais qui l'apaisait tellement.

Un sourire flotta dans les yeux de Nezumi. Il s'approcha lentement de Shion, un brin narquois.

« Je t'ai dit un jour que tu ne connaissais rien au sexe, au livres ou aux combats. Grâce à moi, tu as expérimenté les deux derniers. Je parie que le premier est toujours complètement flou pour toi, hein ? »

Shion rit doucement et répondit :

« Effectivement, j'ai voulu préserver cette part de mystère pour une personne chère à mon cœur. »

Nezumi n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Shion. Il ne souriait plus et l'observait avec sérieux.

« À mon avis, il vaudrait mieux que tu aies un peu d'expérience, si tu veux vraiment faire plaisir à cette personne.

- Tu penses ?

- J'en suis sûr.

- … Dans ce cas, tu veux bien m'aider ? »

Le brun s'approcha encore et prit le menton de Shion entre ses doigts.

« Je suis à vous, votre majesté. »

Il l'embrassa alors d'un baiser tendre et passionné.  
>Shion glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Nezumi, et Nezumi tira Shion dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.<p>

Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, tous les deux, sur un balcon qu'ils connaissaient bien, la fenêtre grande ouverte... Rien n'aurait pu les séparer à ce moment-là.

Et d'ailleurs, rien ne les sépara jamais plus...

**oOoOoO**

(Nezumi mourut du sida trois mois plus tard, et Shion de l'hépatite B six ans après. Shion avait en fait pensé au suicide, désespérant de ne plus jamais revoir Nezumi. Mais enfin, le courage lui a manqué, et il a préféré se laisser lentement mourir du virus de feu son amant. Eh oui, Shion était un grand romantique, jusqu'au bout des ongles !)

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin<strong> : Bon, la parenthèse est un petit délire plus ou moins personnel, parce que je trouvais que c'était trop romantique, comme fin XD

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et merci de m'avoir lue ! ^^


End file.
